In the industrial field, as well as in the craft industry, the need to pick up, move and position loads, even considerably heavy ones, to/at substantial heights and distances from the pick-up point is well known.
However, due to the considerable weight of the load to be moved, as well as the distance between said load and the crane, the crane is in danger of rolling over, consequently posing risks to the people in its vicinity and to the goods. Furthermore, during the moving of loads, there is a high risk of dynamic roll-over due to the abrupt movements of certain parts of the crane itself.
Therefore, the need is felt to provide cranes for lifting and moving loads, which are equipped with an implemented roll-over protection system and are able to intervene in a prompt, precise and safe manner.